


The Orange Mock of Deceit, Despair and Death

by ThreeDeadHearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Gen, Insanity, Possession, Revenge, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDeadHearts/pseuds/ThreeDeadHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that can change a person whether it be for good or bad. War being a rather common one, and mostly for the bad. But so can betrayal be one, especially in times of war when betrayals are at the worst. A lesson that Pavarti learns the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orange Mock of Deceit, Despair and Death

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The Orange Mock is a flower who's meaning stands for deceit. In case you didn't know and was wondering about the title.
> 
> Warnings: Betrayal, loads of angst, rather dark, tragedy, some violence and character death. And probably some OOCness, but this is how I imagine the characters would act if this ever happened to them... Okay maybe not, perhaps both of them just went kind of insane. Okay, very insane.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned everything, it would definitely not be the same at all, and we would still be waiting on more books for whatever reason... or well you would be. So sadly enough, I own nothing.

_**The Orange Mock of Deceit, Despair and Death** _

Pavarti sat on the bed in the seventh year girls dormitory, staring at the empty bottle in her hand. She felt as empty as the bottle. She didn't understand how she could know so little about someone that she had spent years sharing her deepest secrets with.

They said the war changed people, brought out the worst in them. Pavarti, had never quite believed it before, but she now new just how true it was. She could feel that change in herself, and she saw it so much more in her once best friend. Her now most hated best friend. She clinched her hands tightly around the bottle.

Feeling a sudden burst of rage she threw the bottle across the room. It shattered, and shards flew everywhere. There was enough force behind the throw that some even came close enough to scratch her legs and cheek, but she paid it no mind far to angry to feel the sting from her wounds.

Ever since the betrayal hatred had been slowly seeping it way into her, and with each bottle she drunk trying to drive away the pain her hatred grew.

She stood and walked across the room to the now cracked mirror. Nothing in the room was whole any more, much of it having been destroyed in the battle just two weeks ago. The battle that caused most everyone to flee the school, as it was practically uninhabitable. The battle that she had learned of her best friends betrayal, and the battle that she had lost her only sibling in because of that betrayal, before spending several minute under The Cruciatus Curse from her once best friend. She knew that that curse had broke something in her, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered any more except the betrayal and her twin's death.

She was the only person to have remained at the school, as it didn't matter to her that it was mostly destroyed. She could remain here in peace, without other people trying to console and comfort her. She didn't need or want either, the only thing she wanted revenge. Revenge on the person who destroyed her life.

As she stared into what remained of the broken mirror she didn't see her once beautiful reflection now thin and gaunt. She didn't see how sickly she looked from barely eating anything, and getting herself drunk on whatever alcohol she could find, be it beer or vodka. She didn't see the flames of fiery hatred flickering in her eyes. All she saw was the crumpled form of Lavender Brown laying dead at her feet.

 _'Fantastic,'_  Pavarti thought to herself, as she stared at a spot where a patronus had been moments before informing requesting her aid in what would likely prove to be the final battle. She didn't care about that, what she did care about is that she new Lavender would be their, fighting along side all the other Death Eaters, and this was her perfect chance to extract her revenge. She would answer Harry's call, but only for one reason, and she would let nothing stand in her way.

She turned to her trunk, and started rummaging through it, before finally pulling out a carefully wrapped sword. She held it loosely in her hands, letting tears stream down her face. Tears that she had not let loose since the first few days after the battle. This sword had been her sister's. Padma was always rather fond of fencing, and it had took her quite a long time to convince their father to allow it. He did eventually give in, unable to resist his daughters for too long. Pavarti, had learned alongside her sister but never took quite as much interest in it. She had given this sword to Padma just barely two months ago for Christmas. Now this sword will act in revenge for her sister's death.

 _'Yes,'_  she thought, as her tears subsided, only to be replaced with a sadistic smile.  _'This would make a very fitting end for Lavender.'_

She weaved her way through the battling witches and wizards, searching for Lavender. She only stopped to curse Death Eaters – she kept the sword hidden under robes, it was only to be used against one person this day – that got in her way, until they were barely recognizable. She hated them almost as much as she hated Lavender, she didn't know how, but she knew that they were the ones behind Lavender's betrayal. Either directly or indirectly, it didn't really matter to her, she hated them all.

She didn't make it through the fray completely unscathed, far from it in fact. Her left shoulder was dislocated from a bludgeoning hex that she took to it, it was also bleeding profusely from several cuts. The was also a gash across her midsection, a cutting curse that had grazed her. A couple fingers on her right hand were broken, and she had twisted one of her ankles. But she ploughed on, ignoring the pain and using every once of adrenaline she could muster. She had known it wasn't likely that she would live through the day, and her chance were shrinking by the minute. That didn't matter though, not as long as he took out Lavender first. Any other Death Eaters she could take out before hand was simply an added bonus.

Finally she caught a glimpse of a very familiar head of blond hair battling three order members at once. She didn't when Lavender had become an expert duellist, but at this point she was beyond caring.

Drawing her sword, she didn't wait, but walked straight towards the girl whom was her best friend but she now hated with every fibre of her being. When she was only a few feet away she spoke, her voice was hoarse and very dry from having only been used to scream and cry for nearly three weeks.

"Lavender."

The girl turned to face her, and Pavarti saw that somehow the girls eyes had turned a vivid red. The exact same shade of red as The Dark Lords.

With out another thought, she charged, anger, adrenaline and her magic pushing her forward at an unnatural rate, and before Lavender could do a thing to stop her the sword was protruding from her back, having run her all the way through. The girl slowly collapsed to the ground, mouth open in a silent scream of rage a terror.

Letting go of the sword, she stepped back from the sword and said, "Don't blame this one on me, you brought open youself." She looked into the other girl's eyes wanting to watch every moment of the girls death, even though her stomach turned in protest. She had indeed crossed a very fine line. In Lavender's eyes she could see anger and hatred blazing out her from the depths of the red like thunder and lightening, before they returned to the girl's normal eye colour. From which from which shown out out pain and sorrow, as well as forgiveness. A lone tear trickled down from her eye before she went completely still.

Pavarti slowly sunk to the ground feeling completely washed out, as pain from all of her previous wounds overwhelmed her senses, and everything that had kept her going before was now gone. As the pain turned to numbness, leaving nothing in it's wake but a beep emptiness, she let a final breath. 'Now I can have peace.' The last thing she felt before world faded into complete darkness was the first drop of rain.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: As I really have no interest in continuing this in any way shape or form, I thought I should explain what happened to Lavender here. As I know that many of you are very curious having read the story, and it is no longer a spoiler seeing as it is complete. Some of you may have guessed it already, but if not then here goes:
> 
> The sudden change in Lavender was caused by her being completely taken over by one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. So she was basically Voldemort or Tom when she did all those horrid things. And that is all I am saying the rest is up to you to work out for yourself, as I wont be writing it.
> 
> I hope that you understood what happened to Pavarti here... really what she went through is enough to make anyone go insane. Is it that hard to see why she became so hateful?
> 
> Thanks, and I hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
